


You'd best keep lyin' down

by PleaseCallMeDarkblade



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Romance, Scout - Freeform, Sniper - Freeform, femscout - Freeform, male sniper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseCallMeDarkblade/pseuds/PleaseCallMeDarkblade
Summary: A femScout meets a sniper.





	

“What do you think the chances of rescue are?” Asked one blue scout to another. The three of them sat huddled together as the water level in their metal container steadily climbed higher. They were frightened but trying hard not to show it. 

“I dunno, man, I mean train cars are pretty heavy but maybe our old Heavy will come out and try.” The second optimistically hoped for the best.

“We are too close to red base for them to try something like that.” The only female scout of the trio says quietly, her knees draw up to her chin.

“So what? We just wait until we drown and respawn?” The second asks while the first whimpers softly.

She shrugs, “I mean I guess. Unless.. one of us kills the others.”

“If we had our weapons I would.”

She nods and knows what he means. They were on the train to arrive at their first day on the blue team as replacement scouts for the others that had retired or quit around the same time. They had their chips implanted, trained together for a month, talked to their new team over the phones then were shipped off on a train to their new base. 

They were nearly there when the reds attacked their train and an explosion forced their train off the tracks and into the lake that had been traveling over.

Their train car flipped upside down and the doors refused to open despite their efforts. So there they sat in the dark as their train car slowly sank into the cold water at little more each minute. 

She hears the first scout sniffle softly with the sound of tears being wiped away. This isn’t the first day they had in mind. She takes a deep breath to try and still her own shaking hands, “Look I’ll try to find something sharp we can use as a knife. Maybe I can help this go easier for some of you.”

“I’ll look, too.” The second replies and the first gives muffled agreement and they sink their hands into the water to feel around the debris.

A few silent moments pass with the only sound the sloshing of their hands in the water when she pauses and sits up. “Hey do you-”

“I hear somethin!”

They collectively sit as still as possible and hold their ears to the ceiling that was the floor of the train car before the wreck. There is the sound of light pounding on metal outside.  
They start pounding on the roof and yelling as loud as they can, going non-stop until the feel vibrations above them and hear the sound of people outside. 

An axe head bursts through the metal not far from their heads, by now the water is at their chests. Lights bursts thought the hole as the axe starts pummeling the hole and it widens around to let a person through it. A gloved hand reaches in to them.

They are pulled out with the boys closest to the hole going first and her going last. When she is pulled out she falls onto her knees on the top of the railcar. “Oh sweet heavens, thank god ya came to rescue us, man. I do not want to go out like a fish.” 

“Emi, you might want to look at this.” The second scout, Tony, hisses at her. She climbs to her feet and nearly falls back down as the car rocks slightly. Her eyes widen when she looks up.

The red pyro raises up their axe with a triumphant war cry. Beside them the lean frame of one of the red snipers tips his hat to the soggy trio.

“Just who are ya’ll?” The sniper’s voice is rough and his eyes bright, “Never thought there were people on this automated engine.”

“We are the new blue scouts. Our uniforms were in the train.” She says as she takes a step in front of the others in an attempt to act brave. Out of fire and into the frying pan, now. “If you are going to kill us then please make it quick and clean!”

“I didn’t have you boys get hacked out just shoot ya. Consider yourselves lucky, this time. Go on, get back to your side of the lake.” He gestures with his gun to where the end of the train still sits, off the rails, on the shore. “Don’t expect me to be merciful tomorrow, tho.”

“So you’re just going to let us go? Just like that?” Her voice wavers a little as she pictures all the possibilities of the reds gunning them down the moment their backs were turned.

“If I wanted to kill you I would be five clicks off in window where you wouldn’t see me. All you would know is a loud pop and then you would be gone.”

The way he says this sends a chill down her spine. The pyro mumbles something as the train car beneath them begins to groan and tilt downward into the water.

“Now, you boys get out of here before I change my mind.” The sniper commands with his hand moving to the hilt of a knife sheathed on his hip.

They walked on the bottom-turned-top of the train as the red team member’s eye them while looting whatever goods were on there but left them alone. Apparently three young adults in soaking wet civilian clothing is no threat to the mercenaries. 

They hop down back on dry land and walk along the rails to their base.

“Heh he thought you were a boy.” Tony snickers while shivering in his cold clothes.

“It’s because she has no tits.” The first scout, Steve, says with a grin. She punches him in the back hard enough to make him yelp but she grins, anyways.

“Hey one of us has to look like a man, right?”

The joke together as they head off to meet their team across the water.


End file.
